


Afterward

by pushingclovers



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Genre: ??i think??, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Ficlet, Gen, post-LM1, tag this as ship and youre being obliterated, they both wordvomit when theyre nervous and thats okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingclovers/pseuds/pushingclovers
Summary: Directly post-LM1. Mario tries to help Luigi heal up, ends up turning it into a cryfest.
Relationships: Luigi & Mario (Nintendo)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	Afterward

Luigi's silence was worrying. Sure, he'd always been a bit...shy, but never around Mario. He'd always be rambling about something or other, a project he completed or an adventure of some sort. Mario would've thought he'd be talking his ear off while he tended to his injuries after this whole thing, but not one word. The silence was uncomfortable in the lab, so Mario cleared his throat, giving a nervous chuckle. "I guess I know now how it feels to be the Princess, huh..?"

Luigi's eyes flicked up to Mario's for just a second before going back to the gauze the other was wrapping around his forearm. He'd gotten a pretty nasty gash after a ghost dragged him into a wardrobe with an unfortunately sharp corner. "I guess," came his answer, finally, and some of the tension left Mario.

Still, two words wasn't enough to relax him entirely. "Who would've known that a simple vacuum would take ghosts out, let alone Boos? They're always a bit difficult for me, y'know, they keep floating higher and then go invisible when I look at-"

"Did he hurt you?"

Mario immediately froze, pausing his word vomit. "...sorry?"

"Did he hurt you?," Luigi repeated, more insistantly. "King Boo. Did he do more than the painting?"

"...no. I don't think so," he answered softly, his neck suddenly itching again. The plastic had been removed, but there were still angry lines and scratches where they'd tried to remove it before E. Gadd had simply grabbed the bolt cutters to take care of it. "You...you're in worse shape than me though, Weeg."

"I don't care. I thought..." He grimaced, once again meeting his brother's eyes. "I thought he was going to end your game. I was so scared, Mario, what if I didn't get to you in time? What if he'd already ended it?"

Admittedly, Mario had been just as terrified of his plausable end. The painting alone was maddening, just a swirling void to get lost in. If he had left the frame, he wasn't sure he would've been able to return to it. He didn't trust his voice to work properly at this point, so he simply tugged his now crying brother into a tight hug. His hand found his shoulder and gave three quick squeezes, and Luigi finally hugged back, breaking down into heavy sobs.

It was all over now. They would be okay.


End file.
